Bella's Reprisal
by loveindecline
Summary: ONESHOT. His actions released her primal side. Payback time Cullen. First fanfiction, please review!


"I'm sorry."

Green eyes locked gaze with pools of liquid chocolate that hardened into one of steel – hard and unyielding. Lost for words, he closed the door behind him, enclosing them within the small room that was her office. Not that it was necessary, considering the large office to be empty of people whom long since vacated at the end of the day, leaving the two with tension crackling the atmosphere.

"So what." she fired back.

Anger coursed through her veins as she recalled the night he forced himself on her, taking her hard against his desk. She could have reported him for her rape, but she knew deep down inside, she'd enjoyed it. She felt disgusted with herself, for being attracted to the man who'd had no decency to ask to fuck her, above all –though she wouldn't admit– hadn't enough guts to stick around after.

"I just wanted to…"

A resounding slap echoed the four walls as her hand made contact with his perfectly sculpted cheek, the impact making his eyes water. She slammed him against the wall with a force surprising for her stature, considering her 5"3 frame having been dwarfed by his 6"2.

"You just wanted nothing. You're in no position to make any demands considering what you've done. Its not about you, YOU are going to service ME. Don't even think about getting off because this isn't about you."

In one fluid action she ripped his shirt open, buttons scattering all over the floor as she pulled him into a bruising kiss. Her eyes flicked up to his, watching how his eyes were wide open in surprise as they began to turn black with passion and in a second he was forcing his tongue into her mouth, waging an erotic war of sorts as they swirled and fought each other. His mouth was on hers, his hands on her breasts, as he spun them around pushing her roughly up against the wall. He too ripped her blouse open and she let out a throaty moan as he started to kiss and lick his way down her collarbone, undoing her bra, pinching her nipples in his hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he murmured against her heated skin as he spread butterfly kisses across her chest.

"Shut the fuck up Edward. You're going to fuck me hard. No foreplay, just fucking. I want to hear my screams echoing in this pathetic office. DO YOU HEAR ME."

It was as if a switch flicked in his mind, unleashing his animalistic side as she shoved her harder against the wall, slapping away her hand that was reaching for his pants. He pulled her thong aside, fingers pressing her clit, feeling her wetness as he whispered in her ear.

"Tsk tsk, you can't talk to your boss like that Isabella Swan. You've been a very bad employee and I'm gonna punish you for that you little minx."

She felt another course of heat pool between her thighs as he spoke dirtily into her ear, dumping her on her desk after clearing it with a swipe of his hand. He ripped her skirt and thong away, exposing her bare body to his lustful glare. He took a moment to inhale her scent, but as he placed his head between her thighs, lusting to eat her out, she delivered a fierce tug on his scalp of auburn hair, pulling him up to face her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Flashing her a cheeky grin, he plunged two fingers into her bare cunt, hard and deep as his other hand began to unbuckle his pants. Pumping his fingers in and out of her, he let his pants pool around his ankles before stepping out and kicking them to a far corner in the room. As he began to feel her muscles flutter around his fingers, he pulled out of her, slamming his hard cock into her bare cunt before she could protest. The sudden intrusion of her large member pushed her over the edge, eliciting a loud moan from her as waves of pleasure coursed through her body.

Dissatisfied, Edward flipped her over, tugging her hair back such that only her hips where left on the desk – her back arched leaving her supple breasts pointed outwards.

"I believe I'm supposed to make you scream Miss Swan, I guess I'll have to work harder."

He slapped her firm ass repeatedly whilst running his fingers up her dripping slit, watching as her cheeks started glowing a beautiful red. He felt her jerk against him each time her hand came down, and moaned as his hand stung her. Feeling slick and wet, she could feel every nerve in her body jumping at the contact. And when he plunged hard and fast into her without warning, it took all her self-control not to come there and then, instead letting out a loud moan.

He pulled out, leaving only the tip of him inside her before slamming back into her cunt with force, making fireworks explode behind her eyes. The sensations she felt were incredible, but not enough to send her over the edge. As her moans got deeper and louder, he wrapped her ankles round his back, plunging deeper into her wet heat. He worked his fingers into a fierce rub, rubbing harder and faster with each pump as her body began to shake.

"Scream for me" he whispered in her ear, biting down on her shoulder as her pussy clamped down on him, her orgasm ripping through her as she milked his cock, his release finally spilling into her warmth. Screaming his name out in ecstasy, he slowed his thrusts, so as to further draw out her orgasm and she pushed herself into him. Her breathing was erratic and he could see the sheen of sweat covering her back.

He flipped her back around, pulling her into a passionate kiss and smiling against her mouth as her hungry stomach let out a low growl. "Is it too late to ask you out for dinner?" he asked, pulling back from her sweet lips.

"I'd like dessert first actually," she teased with a twinkle in her eye as she sank down to her knees in front of him. As she looked up at him through her thick eyelashes, mischief in her eyes, his arousal began to build once more.

It was gonna be a long night.


End file.
